


Delight

by hazzard



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Philinda - Freeform, also a little angst cause that's how i roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzard/pseuds/hazzard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Shut up, I'm a delight!<br/>- A delight? More like a pain in my ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delight

\- Shut up, I'm a delight!  
\- A delight? More like a pain in my ass.

Melinda had always known that her best friend was an idiot, but this, _this_ took the price.

He smiled, and boom, her whole body turned to goo. Damn him for having such a sexy smile. _Damn him._

\- Oh come on, Mel…

He smirked and playfully hit her arm.

\- You know you love me.

If he only knew how much.

\- Mel…

His hand was on her arm. His touch burned her skin. Her heart beat so fast.

\- You ok?

He frowned and looked at her with such worry she felt like crying. Why did he have to be so sweet and still not love her?

She cleared her throat and forced herself to smile.

\- Just thinking about how horrible it is for me to have such an idiot for a best friend.

He smiled back, looking relieved.

\- Right. It must be tough.

\- It is.

\- I believe you. I can’t relate, though.

His hand was still on her arm. She desperately wanted it to stay and prayed for it to leave at the same time.

\- We should go. Class is about to start.

He hurried after her.

\- Sure you don’t want to hear more about my theory of why I’d be the greatest partner Captain America could ever have?

 _She loved him so damn much._

\- I think I’m ok.

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt!
> 
> have a prompt or an idea of what I should write? please, don't hesitate to tell me on razzledazzlewaffle.tumblr.com
> 
> all my love to you!
> 
> xx


End file.
